Watashi no Senpai
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Every new student have to has a partner in Alice Academy. In the end she got it. But...?


**Hello there! Hotaruyuzuka had finished her exams! Yaaay *cheers* now moved to this, my new Gakuen Alice fic, Watashi no Senpai! Means 'my Senpai'. Ahay, I'm not even sure if that's the correct language in Japanese. Tee-hee.. and also beware of my failed language in there *be kicked* (Duh, when will I correct my fic first before publish it?) Hmm, this will be a short fic for two couples. Sorry, but I don't have any idea how to continue and lengthening the story (even I had an idea at first but quickly forgot it =_= gah!). The fic's almost the same with the real anime/manga with a little bit change from me after all.**

**Genre : I made it romance-humor. But really, you should decide it by yourself that's why I need reviews :))**

**Summary, pairings, hint, etc : NO MORE! Just read it already! xDD**

**Oops almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. It only owns by Tachibana Higuchi-sensei *bowing***

* * *

"So then, Mikan-chan we finally found out about your alice. It's a rare one you know" Alice Academy nowadays have already had a machine to discovers someone's alice directly. How cool is that?—aham, back to our topic.

"Wowwy~! What is it Narumi-sensei?" Sakura Mikan as a new student looked at him in excitement

"Nullification alice. It can nullify others' alices as long as you train it well." The blonde teacher smiled at her "Now all we only need is finding your partner. But actually, this month we had so many new and transfer students so it's hard to find a partner in the same grade"

"How about Hotaru? I wanna be with her!" Mikan said to him with her positive thinking as usual. Narumi-sensei knew that she came here because of that superior student. But when Narumi asked her to be this girl partner, she refused it completely. She said "I don't want to be near with that idiot" Narumi-sensei sweatdrops, he definitely won't tell that to the innocent girl in front of him.

"Ehm, Hotaru-chan has a project for the school so she can't be disturb" Mikan sighed to hear his excuse.

"But don't worry Mikan-chan, we had found a person to be your partner! He's free that's why we asked him. He's your senpai actually, the first grade of junior high division." Mikan looked him with her bright smile. She'll enter this academy for the last grade in Elementary just like Hotaru.

"That's ok, teacher, He only one grade above me. We'll be close to each other in no time!"

"Ok, that's good to hear that, Mikan-chan! Come on in, Natsume-kun"

Short after he finished his line, a messy raven haired boy walk inside. Mikan stares at him with her round brown eyes. _He has a pair of beautiful crimson eyes.._, she thought.

"Here's your partner, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, This is the new student Mikan Sakura from the sixth grade of elementary school. I hope you—" Before the teacher finished his words, that boy cut him at once

"Just shut up, gay" He said harshly to him "I won't be this stupid look girl's partner, you hear that?"

Mikan shocked to hear it as that teacher looks annoying a bit then back calm. His eyes like said, there's nothing you can do to fight this Natsume Hyuuga.

"But we don't have any free student on her grade, except you"

"I'm not at her grade anymore" He replied coldly.

That teacher finally stood up "Please?" he gets closer and whispers to his ears, activated his human pheromone alice. Natsume nodded with no strengh after that. "Now, sign here, Natsume-kun" and he follows his order.

"Yap, problem solves. Mikan-chan, take care of him until he's waking up, ok" As he carried him to her lap. She blushed

"B-but teacher..."

"Tell him he had signed the agreement letter to be your partner" That teacher smirks, showing his well spaced teeth. "Bye~~" Then he goes, closed the door.

"W-wait!" Screams Mikan desperately, but seems no use. Sound-proof room. She sighed then stared down to him. Her partner that fell asleep thanks to Narumi-sensei's alice.

* * *

A few minutes passed but he seemed haven't woke up yet.

"Crimson eyed, raven haired... have we ever met, Natsume-kun?" She mumbled to herself. She doesn't know why he seems so familiar but in a second she doesn't want to mind it anymore as he suddenly groaned in pain with cold sweat on his forehead. And she saw it.

"N-natsume-kun? A-are you alright?" She asked panicly. But no answer and he fell silent again.

She doesn't know what to do to calm him if he felt hurt again, so she brushed his hair gently as she says "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." When she's aware what she did, she blushed in no time and pulled her hand. _Wh-what am I doing? To do what grandpa did everytime I fell sick...,_she thought shyly. But in a second she pulled her hand, he groans again, the same as before. So she brushed him again "Calm down...Nothing to worry here.." She said that with her usual smile.

At that moment the guy on her lap opened his eyes widely. Made her shocked and pulled her hand shyly "S-sorry, N-natsume-kun..I-i didn't mean to—" Again, before she finished her words, he cut it by burning her hair slightly, making her screams like crazy.

"GYAAAAA! WHAT IS THAT FOR YOU JERK?" She yelled at him in madness.

He pushed her to trapped her between him and the wall "Do you have a manner, young lady?" He stared at her with his piercing eyes. She gulped.

"I-i didn't meant it, s-sir..." She trembles. He smirked to see that

"Calling me 'jerk'. Do you realize I'm one grade above you" She nodded "So what you should call me?"

"S—sen..."

"Say it..." he hissed with his face that turned scarier and he keeps moving closer to her she believes.

"H-hai', N-natsume-s-senpai!" She's getting paler as her eyes shuts hard. His smirk grew wider.

"Ha! So you're as stupid as you look, little girl." She opened her eyes in disbelieve "You'll be my slave in this academy. Forever" She needs a minute to recover after turns white by his word.

"W-wait just a minute, N-natsume-k—" He glares at her "...S-senpai, I mean" Then she continues her words "Narumi-sensei said that you've already signed the letter to be my partner! I-i can report him because of this unfair position!"

He pushed her again with his scary smirk but inside him, he's mocking her badly "Oh really?"

She shuts her eyes, scares. But decided to open it and face him bravely "Y-yeah, I-i'll inform it to N-narumi-sensei definetely!" Their eyes met for a couple seconds then he turned away "I'm looking forward to see it then, polkadot" He then walked out side that room, and in a few seconds he can hear that desperate screams from his clumsy kouhei.

"GYAAA! Senpai, you jerk!"

* * *

"Hmm? Natsume, you look happy. What's happened?" A blonde boy with animals around asked him. He then smirked more after sat under the sakura tree near his friend. "I found an interesting thing on that academy at least" he said. The animal boy's blue eyes looked at him with amusing face "What what? What is it?"

"You'll see it soon, Ruka" He closed his eyes, feeling the wind blows and calms him a bit.

* * *

"Hotaruuu!" The brunette ran toward the purple haired and ready to hug her when all of the sudden her invention hit her head completely. It called Baka Gun, will hit every idiot around Hotaru Imai-sama.

"That's cruel Hotaru" She rubbed her head trying to make the pains go away.

"Shut up Mikan. You're a new student. Introduce yourself well after the teacher comes will ya."

"Ok then" She smiled.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 11 years old. It's nice to meet you guys." As she bowed to her classmates who have the same age as her.

"Now Mikan, you'll sit next to Ruka Nogi" as the teacher pointed his finger to the cute pink cheeks boy that carried a white rabbit.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruka-kun" She smiled to him "Hello there, Usagi-chan" (Usagi is rabbit in japanese) then she strokes its body. The boy in front of her can't help but blushed.

"Hey!" A girl yelled at her and then something thrown to her head.

"Who is that? What is that for?" She yelled angrily. A girl with curly short haired suddenly stands up. She stares at her with her green eyes the same color with her locks, mocking.

"You should know your place, ugly" She said "He's our Ruka-sama. Don't you dare to touch him with your poor hand."

Mikan's silent after heard that girl mocked. Then, unexpectally, She stucked out her tongue. Mocking her back. "Bleh! As if I care, permy" (Permy is curly in japanese) made the green haired girl burning in madness. Her eyes said she wanted to eat that brunette sooner.

"Ok, ok, class. Back to your seat, we'll begin our lesson today"

* * *

"Wow! That was cool, Mikan-chan! No one ever said that to Sumire-chan when it came out about Ruka-kun"

She smiled with the compliment, "Thanks" Then their eyes turned to the boy next to her who has already surrounded by the fangirls.

"It's a usual ritual in here" The pink haired girl said "Oh, I haven't introduced yet. I'm Anna Umenomiya" She said.

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara" The blue haired one continued.

"You two look like a twins you know" Mikan asked them as they shoke their head.

"Nope. We're best friend ever since we still little."

"Wah! Same with me and Hotaru!" She smiled happily and turned her head to search the inventor "Where is she?"

"Probably at her laboratory." A glasses boy said then he greets her with smile "My name is Yuu Tobita. The class president. It's nice to meet you Mikan-chan" She replied with her smiled "Ah, I got to go. Narumi-sensei calls me. Bye guys" He bowed then walked away.

"He's a great student too like Hotaru-chan" Anna said "Ruka-kun and both of them is the only triple stars in this grade. We had one boy who owned the special star but then the teacher moved him to a higher grade"

"Talking about Hotaru-chan, even this academy asked her to create another new invention"

"Poor her. She must be tired" Mikan said

Once again the twins shake their head "She's doing it happily because the academy pays her"

"Yeah, pay her, BIG DEAL!" The girls shout. Mikan responses with the same excitement as them.

"By the way Mikan-chan. Have you found a partner?" The pink haired girl asked, making her all of the sudden think about that guy again.

"Ugghh.. Yeah, kinda..." She said lamely.

"Who?" They asked full of excitement.

"He's a senior. His name is Natsume Hyuuga"

"..." A long silent came right after she said his name.

"Eh?"

"**WHAT?**"

"Nani?"

"Mikan Sakura is the partner of That famous Natsume Hyuuga?"

"NOO! Natsume-sama!" Screams the fangirls. Some of them even fainted.

"Wh-what is wrong with him?" Mikan asked Anna and Nonoko carefully.

"He-he is a superior student, Mikan-chan! He's the boy from our grade that accelerated to the higher class because of his cleverness. He's a special star!"

"What?" Her eyes widened to hear that.

"Are you really his partner, Mikan-chan?" The bunny boy next to her finally speaks. She turns to him then nodded awkwardly.

"I-is he that f-famous?" She asked him as her face's getting paler every second.

"He's my best friend" Ruka said finally.

"WHAAATT?" She yelled like an idiot after hears that.

* * *

"Yes, Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun was at the same grade as you."

"B-but, he forces me to called him senpai! That jerk..." She hissed in annoyance.

"Now, now, calm down Mikan-chan. Good girl shouldn't get mad so easily." Narumi-sensei said while checking his drawer "Hmm, why do you want to see Natsume-kun's biodata?"

"I wanted to take revenge for him" She smirked scaryly. That teacher only laughes in amusement.

"Oh I can't wait for that, Mikan-chan" He said

"I'll make the famous Natsume Hyuuga down!" She said positively.

"But you still need him. Because I'll give a summer homework for each partner"

She groaned to hear him "Fine then, Narumi-sensei" She replied before suddenly everything burst from his drawer.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said and kneeled to arrange the paper.

"I'll help you, teacher" She said and do the same.

A while later, everything has back to normal "Thank you, Mikan-chan. Here's his biodata you need" As he handed her a piece of paper and some sweets as the payment.

"Thanks sensei." She smiled to him then read everything on that paper.

"What?" Once again, she shocked in one day.

"What's the shocking news I wonder" said the blonde teacher

"His birthday is November while mine is April in the same year. Don't tell me he's younger than me?" The teacher answers with only his nodding.

"Thanks, Narumi-sensei! It really helps me" She smiled but kinda scary.

"He'll pay for that" Her smirked finally grew wider.

* * *

"So she's the thing you mentioned before huh, Natsume?" Ruka sat down next to his friend that read manga silently under the tree.

"Hnn..." That's his only response.

"She's rare." Ruka continues but got no answer at all.

"Ok then Natsume. I guess I'll go now. The teacher asked us to do some work with our partner. Maybe she'll come to you in no time" He sighed "This academy can't paired us with the right person!" He groaned, frustated. "I'll go to that ice queen laboratory"

"Be safe, Ruka" He said emotionless. Oh yeah, Ruka's partner is none other than Hotaru Imai..

* * *

"Natsume-senpai!" She shouts from far away to search for him. She repeated his name while looked around in a dazed way.

Meanwhile, not too far from her, the raven haired boy sat on top of the tree trunk. He looked down, stares at his stupid pet, yelling until her voice like a sick person. _Let see if she's strong enough._

"Natsume-senpai! Ruka-kun said that you're here. Please come out! Help my homework, Natsume-senpai!" She panted, tired.

After walked a few steps, she falls to the ground right below Natsume's tree. "Ukhh... where is he? I hope he'll be fine" She mumbles to herself, but still Natsume can hear that. Unexpectally, he saw her tears welled on her eyes. She rubbed it fast "I-i won't cry because of that stupid senpai" She said possitively.

He looked at her, finally feels touched by her doing. She seems sleepy and leaned against the tree. A few minutes later, she's already fell asleep so then he jumped down from the tree.

"Clumsy" He said then sat near her.

* * *

"Hnn..." She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. But before she can see everything's clearly. She feels something warm and wet touches her lips. She opened her eyes in shock and saw that messy hair she's been looking for first.

"Do you sleep well, Mikan-chan?" He said with his smirk after pulled his lips from hers.

"S-se-senpai?" She screams in shock.

"Shhh... It's aready 7 pm you know. People will get mad at us if we're just too loud"

"B-but y-you ki-kissed me!" She grabbed him by the collar. Tears welled up her eyes again "That's my first! How dare you senpai to took it from me" Her tears finally fall across her red cheeks. He can only hear her sobbing and feels her tiny hands punch his well built chest lamely "I only wanted to be kissed with someone who love me and I love him back. But why?"

He keeps silent to wait until she finished her words "So you don't love me, do you?" Suddenly he said that, makes her face his eyes in disbelieve. Her teary eyes widened.

"You don't even remember me again, huh, Mikan?" He hugged her tight. And she can feel the flashback played on her head.

...

_When her parents were still alive. They lived next to her parents best friend. Hyuuga family. When they were so close to each other. She, him and his little sister, Aoi Hyuuga. But one day, the fire accident made them loose so much. Their parents, his sister, the happiness, everything._

_So then the little Mikan Sakura was taken by her grandpa from the hospital and met Hotaru Imai as her best friend now while the lonely Natsume Hyuuga left and a few days later was also taken by the academy then he met Ruka Nogi who turned out to be his best friend too._

_..._

"So you are that Natsume?" Mikan said still don't believe it. He nodded "I won't lie"

She stands still like a statue for a moment when finally hugs him back, tighter. Her tears're rushing down again "Thank goodness I met you again Natsume!" She cried that word in happiness.

After satisfied to hug Natsume. They sat next to each other and talks about everything.

"So that's why I thought that we might be had ever met before"

"Yeah me too" He replied

"But you turn out to be a jerk, Natsume!" She glares at him

"Oh yeah? What do you think about me in the past then?"

"You're such a gentle big brother although sometimes, you can be as hard as a rock" She chuckles.

"Damn you" He said but she can see the smile on his face.

"Too bad I've planned to take the revenge"

"What?"

"You're even younger than I am! Don't force me to call you senpai!" She stands up in front of him in a cocky stance. But he saw it as a cute madness of her. He shows up his infamous smirked again

and stood up "But you're shorter than I am" he teased. Her cheeks grew redder to hear that

"Just shut up, Natsume!" She eyed him

"Hai', hai', Mikan-senpai" He said. In a second, his lips already glued to hers once again.

"Wha-wha..." She can't speak properly because of the shyness.

"You said you only wanted a guy that love you to kiss you. And that guy is the person you love too. Now, do you love me?" He smiled gently at her. Her eyes opened in disbelieve. She doesn't even count how many times her eyes had widened today.

A long silent until it broke by her sweet chuckles "Yes Natsume. I love you too" Then she stands on her tiptoes to catch his lips once more.

After that kiss, they walked hand in hand to their dorm "For your information, I never asked anyone else to called me senpai"

"Oh? If that's the case, I'll be glad to call you senpai everyday" She smiled sweetly toward him and so does him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Hotaru's laboratory :

"Hotaru-chan, will you please help me to finish our homework?" Ruka said in his tired voice after persuading her with so many ways before.

Hotaru's heart softened when she looked at him "Fine then. I'll prepare the snack first." She said and press a button to call her maid robots.

"Hmm... finally it finished." Ruka said "Thanks Hotaru" He blushed. That girl replied with her rare smile.

"By the way, Mikan-chan really is your friend. She just looks like you"

"If you're talking about her ugly face or her stupid manner I'll kick you out of here soon" She glares at him as he sweatdropped to hear that.

"Not that, Hotaru" He called her first name gently "It's about her kindness"

"I can still remember when we first met and talked on the park bench in Central town"

"Hmm?" Both of them feels like replay to that time.

...

_Hotaru Imai has just arrived to that academy. She decided to take a walk to central town alone. She has been branded as the ice queen after all. Every school she was came, every kid considered her like that. Except Mikan, yeah Mikan Sakura. She wished that girl would come to this school too with her but the possibility was really small, she believed._

_Unintentionally, her eyes met with his blue eyes._

"_Hmm...Hi." He greeted her. She kept silent a moment. Should I answer him? She thought until finally she broke her own ice wall and smiled toward him. She even didn't know, why she could smile like that to him. Only him. As they started to talked about something and Ruka asked her to stroked his rabbit._

"_Hi there Usagi-chan" She said unconciously "Eh, sorry. I called it as I pleased like it's mine" Ruka's eyes glued to her quite long too. "Uhm, I haven't found a good name to her. Usagi is a good one I think" he said while his cheeks blushed more. Hotaru can't hide hers too until they laughed together after the awkwardness they made._

_..._

"Yeah, that's so unexpected from me" She smiled toward him. He blushed by her look and talked haltingly "Do-don't forget we've already been a couple a month later without anyone notices, even I don't tell Natsume about this. That's why you allowed me to called you Hotaru, without -chan. But you don't allow anyone else to know about our relationship. Why?"

"I never said that right? I don't want it if our relationship become so general and plain in everyone's eyes. My suggestion: do your hardest to give me and everyone the best surprise about ours. But I believe you can't do that so fast because of this personality of yours" She kisses his cheek "Go back to your room now, I'll continue my work here. Oyasumi, Ruka" She smiled but Ruka looked it as a challenge looks from her.

"J-just wait, H-hotaru! I'll ma-make you su-surprised with my surprize!" He said while his cheeks blushed more every second. "O-oyasumi then!" He went outside and closed her lab's door, still blushing madly. She can only chuckled to see her beloved like that.

"Hmmm... can't wait for your surprize, Ru-chan" Then she continues to finished her new invention.


End file.
